When a person is thirsty for a beverage contained in a bottle, it is of paramount importance to be able to open the bottle as quickly as possible. Furthermore, it is imperative that whatever contrivance is being used to access such bottle be readily accessible to the user.
There are a variety of bottle openers on the market for the purposes of opening a bottle and removing a bottle cap, however, many of them feature limitations in either their operation or their style. Sometimes these limitations are in the form of the weight, shape, or size of the opener.